


Бьют старинные часы с кукушкой

by Inserta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inserta/pseuds/Inserta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об окололитературном процессе - хотелось бы. Сон человека, который иногда пописывает. О том, что синяя занавеска в тексте иногда просто синяя занавеска.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бьют старинные часы с кукушкой

Бьют старинные часы с кукушкой. Мерный мелодичный бой нисколько не мешает задремавшему Терёшкину. Он только согрелся под тонким шерстяным одеялом, которое по правде бы и поменять давно надо, но то денег нет, то желания избавляться от вещи, напоминавшей о детстве. Мама им всегда накрывала мальчика, подтыкая края, чтобы сынулька не приведи Боже не замерз. Мама набожная была, не то что сам Терёшкин.  
– Тинь-Бом! – выдала кукушка в последний, двенадцатый раз, и спряталась за дверцей, закрывшейся с легким лязгом, который заставил Терёшкина вздрогнуть и открыть глаза.  
Темно. На потолке тени танцуют; на улице разгулялся ветер, шелестит верхушками дворовых лип и тополей, гонит облака. Блеснуло – проехала машина. Самое время для разгулявшейся фантазии: вон в углу затаился ночной монстр, хватающий за пятку, если та высунется из-под одеяла, на спинке стула сгорбился другое порождение тьмы, только ждущее, что Терёшкин заснет, чтобы встать у изголовья кровати и навести на того дурные сны.  
Бредни все это. Неубранные с вечера рубашка с костюмом на стуле и скинутое в угол покрывало не могут напугать Терёшкина, не маленький он уже. Здоровый лоб, живет один, куда до детских фантазий.   
Терёшкин улыбается случившемуся всплеску страха и обещает самому себе, что обязательно с утра сядет за чистый лист бумаги и напишет повесть, которую обещал журналу. Даже строчку первую придумал: «Бьют старинные часы с кукушкой». О чем будет повествушка, Терёшкин пока не знает – по ходу придет.  
Старинные часы тикают. В ночной тишине особенно слышно, но Терёшкин привык к ходу стрелок. И он засыпает.

– Терешкин! – Его трясут за плечо. Неохотно открывая глаза, Терёшкин чувствует, что тело затекло, будто спал он в неудобной позе. Так и есть – голова на скрещенных на столе руках. Спину потянуло, а плечи заныли, когда Терёшкин распрямился.  
– Сколько можно спать, Терешкин! На уроках, будь добр, не препятствуй учебному процессу своим сном. Урок начался уже.  
Учительница, убедившись, что он проснулся, уходит к своей кафедре. Терёшкин оглядывается, пытаясь понять, где он. Вроде комната знакомая, да и женщина тоже.   
Вспомнил! Родные, с удовольствием забытые сразу после выпуска школа, класс литературы и русского и учительница Петренко Лидия Семеновна.  
Взрослый, примятый со сна, с трехдневной щетиной Терёшкин качественно отличается от деток, сидящих за партами, но ни их, ни учительницу это не смущает. Терёшкин подпер рукой подбородок и смотрит на доску, думая, что там будет написан ответ, что же он тут забыл. Доска пуста, и он обращает свой взор на Лидию Семеновну, не старую, как ему казалось в детстве, женщину лет тридцати.  
– Сегодняшняя тема, класс, – она оглядывает притихших детей и до сих пор ничего не понимающего Терёшкина, – творчество известного признанного писателя, Константина Викторовича…  
«Тезка», – думает Терёшкин.  
– Терёшкина, – заканчивает Лидия Семеновна.   
– Что? – не выдерживает Терёшкин.  
– Ты не прочитал, Терешкин? – участливо спрашивает его учительница. – Не готов?.. Достань книгу, если у тебя она есть, или попроси поделиться соседку.  
Терёшкин еще в школе не любил, когда его фамилию произносят не так, но сколько бы он не писал на школьных тетрадях и контрольных, старательно выводя точки на «ё», Петренко упорно читала «е». Но сейчас его заботило не это.   
«Какая книга?!» – хочет спросить Терёшкин. – «Нет никакой книги, повести-то стоящей нет, одни рассказы!»  
– Дурак ты, Костя, – соседка, девочка с толстыми косами, пихает его в бок под партой и подвигает свою книгу на середину стола.  
Она пухлая, в синей обложке, на лице его, Терёшкина, фотография, фамилия и инициалы. С неким благовейным ужасом открывает ее Терёшкин, пролистывает пару страниц предисловия (тоже интересно, что написано о нем, но какое произведение попало в переплет – интереснее), и глаза выхватывают первую строчку: «Бьют старинные часы с кукушкой».  
Лидия Семеновна спрашивает класс по тексту, а Терёшкин только и смотрит на эту строчку. Даже прочитать, что дальше не может, дальнейшие слова будто размытые. Он перелистывает на предисловие, но и там нет ни одного понятного предложения.  
– Боем часов автор хотел отметить скоротечность времени, которая является основной темой данной повести, – говорит соседка Терёшкина.  
«Бой часов – это только бой часов…» - думает он.  
– Молодец, Синицина, – говорит Лидия Семеновна. – Кто расскажет о главном герое?  
Отвечает мальчик с первой парты, Терёшкин не может вспомнить, кто он. И не слышит ответа, как бы ему не хотелось. Зато учительница довольна – дети к уроку подготовлены.  
– Терешкин, – обращается она к нему. – Не хочешь что-нибудь сказать? Может, есть, что добавить?  
Наверное, есть. Ведь герой у Терёшкина один. Он давно заметил за собой, что все главные герои его произведений похожи друг на друга как яблочки одного сорта: вид может и разный, а сущность-то одна. Уйти от получившегося амплуа у него никак не получалось.  
– Герой слаб, – отвечает Терёшкин, – автор описывает его как очень слабого человека.  
«Автор ненавидит такого героя, потому что герой списан с него», – хочет добавить он.  
– Слабый человек не может совершить такие поступки, как главный герой, – вставляет Синицина.   
– Он бежит от проблем, – парирует Терёшкин.   
– Цитаты, дети, – Лидия Семеновна не против дискуссии, если ученики ведут ее, аргументируя свои утверждения примерами из текста.  
Синицина притягивает книгу к себе, уверенно открывает где-то посередке – Терёшкин только сейчас замечает, что вся книга обклеена разноцветными полупрозрачными маленькими закладками, и вспоминает, что Синицина любит книги и очень бережно к ним относится. Девочка зачитывает приличный кусок текста, но Терёшкин, хоть и сидит рядом, не может разобрать ни слова. «Тинь-бом!» – слышится ему вместо. – «Тинь-бом!»  
– Есть что сказать, Терешкин? – спрашивает Лидия Семеновна.  
Он может только отрицательно покачать головой. Синицина победно улыбается. А Терёшкин непроизвольно ворошит рукой отросшие волосы на затылке.  
«Как так получается?» – думает он.  
Класс обсуждает героя, увлеченно цитирует. Терёшкин не помнил, чтобы его класс интересовался так хоть каким-нибудь произведением. Обычно слов не выдавить было из не читавших заданное на дом детей, Лидия Семеновна знала, что всегда можно было спросить только двух-трех учеников, которые всегда были готовы, а тут – весь класс.  
Кроме Терёшкина. Он даже по сюжету сказать ничего не может, а в голове бьется неоформленная мысль, которую он все никак не уловит.  
Урок подходит к концу, Лидия Семеновна просит достать тетрадь для проверочных работ и сочинений.  
– У вас остается пятнадцать минут. Я хочу, чтобы вы обосновали выбор названия повести «Бой старинных часов». Я напишу в это время домашнее задание на следующий урок на доске.  
Мел скрипит. Синицина пишет быстро, но ее почерк непонятный – одни палочки и закорючки, списать невозможно. Терёшкин смотрит на пустой лист бумаги, чувствуя себя так, будто начинает новый роман, но не знает, что написать первым. Терёшкин никогда не любил придумывать названия, и обосновывать свой выбор. И был уверен, никто из его творческого окружения тоже не заморачивается.  
«Синие занавески», - вспоминает он вычитанную где-то фразу, – «иногда просто синие занавески, ничего больше».  
– Костя! – шепчет ему Синицина. – Пять минут осталось, а ты ничего не написал.  
Где нынче эта девочка, Терёшкин даже не узнавал. Он редко интересовался делами бывших одноклассников.   
– Я не знаю, что написать, – признается он соседке. Ему стыдно, ведь именного его повесть – главная тема урока. Бой часов – это просто бой часов, какой смысл? – Разве автор не выносит в заголовок абы что?  
– Дурак ты, Костя… – в голосе девочки слышится жалость.  
Он сдает Лидии Семеновне чистый лист бумаги.  
– Ты совсем не читал, Терешкин? – спрашивает учительница. – Я тебя не узнаю!  
– Мне нечего сказать о повести, – прямо говорит Терёшкин, смотрит на женщину долго и признается: – Я ее еще не написал.  
Лидия Семеновна вздыхает.

– Бом-бом-бом! – бьют старинные часы с кукушкой, заведенные на семь часов.  
– Бзззз, – вторит им новомодный будильник.  
Терёшкин просыпается, вскакивает. И как бывает, ничего не помнит из того, что ему снилось. После завтрака он решается немного поработать, открывает на лэптопе новый документ, всматривается в светящуюся белизну. Он знает, что с вечера хотел что-то написать, но в голове пусто и нет никакой идеи.  
Терёшкин встает, заваривает себе очередную чашку кофе. Напиток, горький, чуть с шоколадным вкусом, бодрит. И тогда Терёшкин набирает первую строчку: _«Бьют старинные часы с кукушкой…»_


End file.
